wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Hopegivers
The Hopegivers is a sequel to The Truthfinders and The Peacemakers. Prolouge Duck If Duck had known he was going to fly as much as he did these past few days, he would have backed out. He would have told Wayfarer, or anyone in the group that he wasn't the best flyer. He did at least ten times better in the water. “Duck!” A voice called from ahead. The SeaWing tilted his head towards the noise. The dark of the night was no match for his SeaWing night vision. But three moons was it cold out there tonight! Give me the Summer Palace any day. “Hey, Firefly,” Duck called it into the darkness. Yep, those were for sure her purple scales. Like a RainWing, like a NightWing. Unique to her, and only her. “So, is what I heard from Valtameri true?” She asked, stars glittering overhead. “What is it?” Duck asked curiously. He didn't exactly like Valtameri. She seemed to give him cold glances all the time. But Wayfarer, she was something. Valtameri's sister, and the sweetest thing in Pyrrhia. It would pain Duck to have to leave her. There was just something about the sky-blue dragonet that stuck with him. “You know, your crush on Wayfarer,” Firefly said teasingly. Duck narrowed his eyes. “What crush?” He asked innocently. “I just think she’s nice, that's all.” Firefly flew in a quick loop. “Come on Duck, don't act like I haven't seen the way you look at her.” Oh. Was it that obvious? “Well, uh, you see-” “Ooh,'' I '' see a bunch of SeaWing dragonets in the future!” Duck bared his teeth and whacked her in the side with his tail. “Fire-''flyyy''!” He hissed. “What? Maybe it's just my NightWing side,” she suggested. Duck rolled his eyes and tilted his wings so that he'd soar away. “Duck! Firefly!” Valtameri's loud voice rang out through the night. Duck glided back tk her, and Firefly did the same. “What is it?” Firefly asked. “Let's rest for the remainder of the night. We should arrive back at Jade Mountain tomorrow,” she suggested. Duck nodded. “Sounds good, but how do we explain Quake?” Duck asked, tilting his head. Firefly groaned. “Blah blah blah, worry about explaining this tomorrow,” Firefly said unenthusiastic. Duck's gaze flicked over to Wayfarer. Wayfarer. The best thing that's happened to me here at Jade Mountain Academy. He realigned his thoughts quickly. They'd be back at the school soon. Then, he'd hopefully take a long nap and worry about nothing else. After all, what else could go wrong? Chapter One Mirrorglass As she flew next to Luck, Mirror thought over the events of the past day. So much, it seemed, had happened in so little time. She couldn't believe what had happened, even after thinking of it for quite a while. Brick's death, Quake somewhat regaining his memory, dropping him off at the healer's, Mahogany in huge trouble... It all happened so fast, she thought. So, so fast. She felt a wing brush hers. It was Luck. "Hey, how're ya doing, girl?" he asked her. "I'm trying to processes all that we've been through. It's a lot to process," she said. "I'll bet it is," Luck said. "But you and Wayfarer saved the day! Great job, Mirror. You're a hero again." Mirror felt her cheeks warm as she smiled a little and said, "Thanks Luck. I'm happy you think that. She was suddenly surprised as, in mid air, Luck wrapped one wing around her tightly and said, "Let's fly together, Mirror." And so they did. Together they flew through the air, towards their school, towards her parents, towards Tsunami, towards Clay, and towards Peril. Towards the peace and comfort of home. Chapter Two Wayfarer "Mom!" Valtameri yelled, as the dragonet of destiny came into view. Wayfarer felt a rush of joy in her heart as he mother looked up. "Valtameri! Wayfarer!" Tsunami called out smiling gladly, yet worriedly. Wayfarer quickly landed on the ground next to her mother, and ducking under one of her wings. It felt so much better to be back where she belonged. Valtameri jumped around, excited to be back. "Mom! I missed you soooo much ''and things were ''crazy ''with Futureknower and-" "Woah slow down Valtameri!" Tsunami instructed, as Valtameri finally sat down beside her, curling her azure blue tail around her talons. "What about Futureknower? Why did you leave? Wh-" Wayfarer tried to tune out of Tsunami's questions, and she focused on Duck instead. He was standing by a tree, doing nothing interesting. She refocused again on Mahogany, who was walking to Peril. Mudpuppy wasn't too far behind. 'Hello, Wayfarer, 'a voice whispered. Wayfarer quickly glanced around her. Who was that? 'If only prophecy wasn't on your side, 'it hissed again. Prophecy? Wasn't it the Futureknower Prophecy? Or was it a fake? Darkness began to crowd in the back of her mind as pain split her forehead. Wayfarer felt it etching in her head like that of a headache. But just as fast as it started, it vanished. She thought she heard a grunt in the background of the slithery voice, but then it disappeared. "Wayfarer?" Tsunami asked, seeing the pain in her face. "Are you okay?" Wayfarer nodded. Was she okay? What had just happened? She shook her head. She could faintly remember a headache. It was nothing important. Was it? Chapter Three ''Mahogany Mahogany's heart sunk with every word, Peril had of course asked for an explanation, and unfortunately, Mahogany had replied with an 'okay' instead of a 'not right now'. By the end of it Peril was boiling in anger, and Mahogany had to hold her back from slapping Mudpuppy. Clay came up and while Peril explained, she turned to Mudpuppy. "Do you think- that your dad's-" "I'll find him. N-Now that everyone knows- someone will surely he-" Mudpuppy stopped, his face pale. Mahogany realized the problem now too. "What if the Jester finds out? W-What if he kills him-?" Mudpuppy shook, leaning against her. Mahogany uncomfortably shifted, feeling awkward. He didn't really trust Mudpuppy that much- but his father... "Don't worry, my parents will keep it quiet, I'm sure my dad would be happy to help you." She glanced at Clay, who looked a little fuming. "Er, hopefully." She muttered under her breath, and Mudpuppy seemingly didn't catch it. She awkwardly shuffled away, leaving Mudpuppy to mope, and turned to Wayfarer. A pained expression showed through her face. "You alright?" She asked, confused, she then realized Wayfarer wasn't holding her chalkboard. "Oops, alright, I'll- go then." Mahogany glanced back as she moved over to Firefly, who was shaking. The young purple dragonet was looking over mournfully at Wayfarer, and Mirrorglass, reuniting with their families. "What's up?" She said, sitting down next to her on the log. Firefly jumped, noticing Mahogany. "Oh- er, nothing." She glanced away. "You miss your parents, don't you?" Mahogany murmured, touching her talons gently. "I never see them." Firefly said, looking down. "Glory has a kingdom to run, and Deathbringer's always right beside her..." Mahogany could see little silver tears gathered in her eyes, Firefly blinked them back. "And my sister's not old enough to come to Jade Mountain yet." Firefly squeezed Mahogany's talons. "And you guys are off saving the world- I come along, I mean- but most of the time I just feel like... a sidekick or something." Her wings drooped. Mahogany hugged her, surprised to find Firefly hugging her back. "I for one am tired of adventures. Maybe we should just stay at Jade Mountain for the rest of the year, y'know, school." Firefly laughed. "You and me both know there's no way that's gonna happen." "We still have a chance." The two friends sat beside each other, laughing, and feeling happy, for once in a very long time. Chapter Four Mirrorglass As Mirrorglass hugged her mother, she couldn't help but notice that Fatespeaker seemed tense. She released her mother and asked, "Mom, what's wrong?" Her mom looked at her, and Mirror noticed a look in her eyes that she didn't like. "Mom, please, tell me," she said. Fatespeaker sighed and said, "Sweetheart... Farflight is missing." The words made a hole in her heart. Farflight, her amazing, fast-flying, super-sweet sister was missing? She needed to see her sister. Needed to. She had just come back from a crazy fight, and she wanted to feel her sister's huge wings around her, she wanted to let her know she had missed her. But she couldn't. And then the sadness turned to worry, as she thought of what had happened when Mahogany went missing. They had been sent on a whirlwind journey after her. Mirror could only hope that Far was only lost or something, not kidnapped like Mahogany had been. "Oh sweetie," her mom said, and she wrapped her wings around Mirror. "I didn't want to tell you, I knew you'd take it badly..." Her mom went silen, and Mirror thought she heard a quiet sound coming from her mother. "Mom, are you crying?" she asked Fatespeaker. Her mom lifted her head, and Mirror could see her eyes were red, and then Fatespeaker said, "Yes, sweetheart. I was so worried about you, worried about what could happen to you and your friends, and I'm so worried about Far. Sometimes I wish you weren't a part of this prophecy, that you didn't have to go off on quests and stuff. I wish you could just stay safe here, at school..." Her mother trailed off, and Mirror stood there, thinking worriedly about Farflight, as her mom lay on her shoulder, crying. So many thoughts went through Mirror's head, but one seemed clear as day. There's no way Far just disappeared. There's a reason behind it. Maybe a sinister one Mirror shivered, and then she thought, Far. '''Please'. Be okay'' Chapter Five Wayfarer Wayfarer laid down in her sleeping cave, half asleep when Tsunami walked in on her. “Wayfarer?” She asked, stepping in. Wayfarer ruffled her wings and sat up. So much for sleep. What is it? She flashed trying to seem as awake as possible. “Well, for one, you flew off without warning me, two,-” I get it, Wayfarer flashed, opening her jaws in a yawn. But I had no choice. Tsunami sighed. “You could have at least told me you were part of a prophecy!” Tsunami fussed. “I could have helped you! I’ve dealt with that sort of stuff!” Wayfarer fought the urge to roll her eyes. She had heard way too much of her mother’s stories about prophecy, her journeys, and how unfair it was that the prophecy was a fake. Sorry, Wayfarer flashed softly, and she heard Tsunami sigh. “Please, next time you go off on an epic prophecy journey, at least let me know.” Wayfarer nodded, and Tsunami smiled. “Good. Now let me go talk to Valtameri.” With that, Tsunami turned and walked out of the room, leaving Wayfarer alone. She realigned her thoughts, and they fell on her earlier headache. She could remember it felt weird… almost slimy? I thought I erased that stupid memory, a voice inside her head growled. What memory? Wayfarer thought. Wait, what was she just thinking about? Tsunami? Wayfarer shook the thought off, and yawned, curling up in a ball and falling asleep. … Wayfarer opened her eyes, expecting a nightmare about Darkstalker, but instead, finding herself in darkness. No, a giant shadow. Wayfarer turned around nervously. What’s happening? She wondered. Her eyes landed on something growing red in the distance. No-two somethings glowing red. Eyes. Wayfarer felt a chill run through her. The nightmares of others are easy to manipulate, a chilling voice whispered. Usually, they can only be caused of memories. But even prophecy can fall. First, I have reached Mahogany. Now, you. Wayfarer didn't even have a moment to think about what was just said, when darkness poured into her mind. Chapter Six Mahogany Mahogany woke in a cold sweat, the rest of the day having past in a blur, she'd gone to bed, but an odd dream had woken her up- Wayfarer, trapped in gooey darkness... She shook it off, deciding it was only a dream, and slowly slipped out of bed. The moons seeped through the corridors, sinking into her scales once they hit the eerie light. She stretched her wings, almost bumping into a hurrying figure. The dragon was sprawled on the floor, and had bumped the wall trying to avoid her wings- it was Mudpuppy. He groaned, blinking, his tired eyes widened, and he scrambled up. "What are you doing?" She scowled, snatching a satchel which, with a glance inside, was filled with supplies. "Where are you going?" He gulped, taking the satchel back. "I-I... I'm sorry!" He burst out. "I have to g-go get my father- I have to get him back!" His eyes were filled with determination. Mahogany curled her tail around her legs, thinking. "Alright then." Mudpuppy looked surprised. "You're not going to stop me? Or tell anyone?" She shook her head. "You can go ahead, I know this is important for you." Mudpuppy stood up, fully. "I- Thanks." He said shortly, flicking his tail with a shudder. "Er- G-Goodbye." He ran off down the corridor, launching into the sky. Mahogany sighed. She walked uneasily down to the Library, picking out a scroll that read 'A Simple Method; Dragon Genetics' and sat down to read. Her spine prickled with every word, but carried off, forcefully reading the scroll. Her mind soon lost focus on the hazy words, and the scroll rolled to the floor, falling out of her talons as she drifted again to sleep. Chapter Seven Mirrorglass That night, so many thoughts exploded inside Mirror's head, but she tried to push them away as she lay in bed. Eventually, she succeeded and she finally fell asleep. But her sleep wasn't very peaceful. A nightmare filled her sleep. She was sitting on one side of a huge room. Farflight was on the other. They were yelling across the room at each other, having a great conversation. Suddenly, Far started screeching and pain and holding her snout and stomach. She tried to run at Farflight, but when she got about halfway through the room, she ran right into what seemed like an invisible wall and was knocked back. Farflight kept yelling, "Mirror, help!" but she couldn't get to her. And then there was a flash of light, and Mirror woke up sweating in fear and worry about Farflight. She needed to tell someone, someone who would understand what it felt like to worry about a sister. She scanned the room and spotted the open door. She stepped out of the cave into the light, ready to find Wayfarer. Chapter Eight Wayfarer Wayfarer woke up suddenly, her scales sticky with sweat and her talons curled menacingly. She was utterly terrified, but why? She could remember a bad dream... but of what? She couldn't remember. Instead of trying to recall whatever happened in her dream, Wayfarer glanced around, unconsciously lighting up a few phosphorescent scales on her tail as she always did when nervous. The white glow was eerie in the darkness, but it was comforting. Wayfarer dimmed them so her night vision would kick in. She could have sworn she heard something move. Sunside was curled up on a rock ledge, while Frostfeet's loud snores were enough to ensure she was asleep. Then, Wayfarer heard the clicking of talons on the ground, and her gaze landed on a figure, standing at the cave entrance. Wayfarer tensed for a moment before realizing it was Mirror. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?" Mirror whispered. Wayfarer hesitated, and then shook her head. She heard Mirror sigh, and beckon her over. Wayfarer took a shaky step out of her warm, comfortable sleeping spot, and followed Mirrorglass. What could she want at such an hour? Wayfarer lit a few more glowing scales to help light Mirror's way. Wayfarer had always wondered if NightWings had night vision too, since they were Night''Wings, after all. Wayfarer suddenly realized she forgot her slate. ''Maybe there's paper where we're going. That'd be nice. '' Wayfarer loved scrolls. Both reading and writing them. Wayfarer had at least twelve scrolls she was writing stacked up on a shelf in her room, and another 10 scrolls of brainstorming, random ideas, and things to keep in mind. Wayfarer wanted to learn some lessons of writing from Coral, her grandmother, but Tsunami didn't want her or Valtameri to be too close to her. Mirrorglass stopped in an empty room with a small window providing light. "Er, Wayfarer, can I talk to you? I think... you'd understand," Mirror started. Wayfarer gave a short nod. "Good." Mirror hesitated for a moment before continuing, which made Wayfarer a bit suspicious. "I'm worried about Far. Like, worried a ''lot." Mirror blurted out. Wayfarer wanted to say something reassuring or something. scrollscrollscrollscrollscrollscrollIneedascroll. ''Wayfarer spotted a scrap of paper in a corner, but no ink. What kind of room had no ink?! Wayfarer scratched something in the dirt with her claws instead. ''Valtameri's dissapeared several times. I'm sure Farflight is fine. ''Wayfarer recalled the time when Valtameri disappeared for a few days. Their family was worried sick until she returned. Apparently she got lost after chasing a school of fish. Maybe Farflight was just gone. But with all thatwas happening recently, Farflight could have been kidnapped. Wayfarer ''reeeeeally ''hoped it was something small that was causing Mirror's sister's disappearance. Wayfarer was done with epic prophecy journeys for at least a year or two. Mirror read Wayfarer's message, and her expression showed uncertainty. Wayfarer reached out to give her friend some reassurance, when a splitting pain shot through her head like a migraine. Chapter Nine ''Mahogany Mahogany was awoken by a yell of pain. Bolting upright, she slid off the chair, glancing at the empty library, a owl hooted outside- it was still dark. "W-Wayfarer?" She called, nervously and still shaking. "Mirrorglass? Is that you?" There was slow talonsteps outside the cave, two pairs- two dragons. "Guys? Are you there?" She called, "Is it Firefly?" Her yells were not answered by the intruders- if they were intruders. She poked her head out of the cave and breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Wayfarer and Mirrorglass, their stare a little vacant. Mirrorglass's head snapped up, as though she'd been asleep, her eyes blurry for a moment. "Whaa-?" She moaned, her words slurred. A odd film slipped over her eyes. "Are you- alright?" Mahogany said curiously, stepping forward. Wayfarer lashed her tail, tensing a bit. They weren't acting like themselves- was it possible? The dark sludge-? Her thoughts were interrupted as Wayfarer charged like a mad bull, foamy jaws snapping. Mahogany yelled, stepping back- they were possessed- where to go? Mirrorglass slid forward, claws outstretched, and she ran, ran as fast as she could. Ducking into a classroom, she overturned a few chairs to slow them down. The possessed-Wayfarer tripped, sending a desk clattering to the floor as possessed-Mirrorglass ran ahead. Breathing hard, she slid out of the room and swerved to avoid a thrown chair. She needed to get the adults- someone who could stop them. Mahogany yelled, skidding the chair across the floor to cause a distraction. They both fell for it, racing after the chair. With extreme carefulness, she paled, running to the nearest place she could think of- Fatespeaker's room. She swung the door open, and Fatespeaker bolted up, apparently already awake, a picture of Mirrorglass, Farflight, Starflight and herself was clutched in her talons. "What is it?" She yelled, sliding out of her bed. "Mirrorglass- Wayfarer- they're r-rogue- possessed!" Mahogany cried, still trying to steady her breath. Quickly, Fatespeaker followed her down the hall, coming to where a chair lay askew and torn to pieces, littered across the corridor. Mahogany shuddered, knowing that would've been her if they'd caught up to her. Mirrorglass and Wayfarer lay on the floor, eyes closed. They didn't seem to be possessed anymore- whoever was doing it likely made the pair knock themselves out and wiped their memories- if that was what they could do. Fatespeaker cried, rushing to Mirrorglass and propping her up, Mahogany felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and her brain confirmed the fact that had been hanging in her mind. Someone was out to get them. Chapter Ten Mirrorglass Mirror's eyes fluttered open. She was staring straight into her mother's eyes. "Mom?" she asked quietly. "Mom, is that you?" Her mother pulled her in tighter, and sobbed quietly, "Yes, darling, it's me, don't worry, I'm here." Mirror broke out of the hug, ignoring her mother's hurt look. "What's wrong? What happened?" she demanded, staring straight into her mother's eyes. "Tell me." "Oh sweetheart..." Fatespeaker went to hug her daughter again, but Mirrorglass pushed her arms away. "Tell me," she demanded. "Tell us." She motioned to Wayfarer, then looked back at her mother, her eyes pleading. "Please." "Oh sweetheart," Fatespeaker began, but seeing her daughter's disappointed eyes, she said, "Okay, fine, I'll tell you. Sweetie, you..." "You-got possessed-kinda," Mahogany said. "You ripped up a chair, and you and Wayfarer almost-attacked me." Mirror looked at Mahogany. "I-I'm so sorry," she choked out. "So, so sorry." "Oh Mirror," Fatespeaker said, and she leaned in to hug her daughter. This time, Mirror didn't push her mother away. Chapter Eleven Wayfarer Wayfarer shivered slightly. Possesed? Was it the voice she heard in her dream? Was it Darkstalker? Wayfarer quickly pushed Darkstalker out of her mind. He's gone, isn't he? Then why did I have the same nightmare over and over? Tsunami took a few steps forward and gave her daughter a hug. “Are you okay?” She asked, staring at Wayfarer for a moment. She had no idea. She could feel a pain in her foot like a splinter, one of her front feet hurt like it was twisted, and her head hurt. But other than that, she was confused, but fine. Sorta. Wayfarer nodded in answer to her mother's question. Tsunami gave Wayfarer another hug. “What's going on in here?” Wayfarer turned to see Valtameri enter the room, followed by a curious Sunside. “Nothing.” Tsunami said. “Go back to bed.” Sunside took a step in. “Then why is my sister on the floor with a pained look on her face?” Valtameri asked worriedly. Wayfarer also saw Firefly enter the room too. “I said it is nothing.” Tsunami said. Sunside stared at Wayfarer for a few moments, before growling, flicking her barbed tail out of the safe spiral, and lunging forward at her. Wayfarer rolled aside at the last moment to avoid her venomous tail. What was even worse was that Tsunami and Valtameri had the glazed look. It gave Wayfarer some serious deja vu from when the dragons became zombie-like. Please let this be a dream, please. But dark tendrils reached for her mind. She tensed as a headache overcame her. She was slowly falling away... a voice echoed in her mind Everyone at this wretched place will fall. And then all of Pyrrhia. Chapter Twelve Mahogany The next week was a blur. Wayfarer had fallen to the floor, Tsunami rushing over quickly, they were all brought to the infirmary as the sun began to rise. Wayfarer still wasn't awake, and they were starting to worry, especially when she didn't respond to Valtameri's endless pokes. Now Riptide sat, tired out of his mind in the bland room, on watch. Mirrorglass had been taken out, permitted to continue schoolwork, and Mahogany envied her. Which meant it was just her, a half asleep SeaWing, and another in a coma. Not the best company. Firefly had been sneaking in between lessons to see them, sometimes with Mirrorglass, and JMA was generally in a state of unease. Three dragons had gone missing besides Farflight, a SkyWing named Burgundy, a SandWing named Honeysuckle, and a MudWing named Bull. The Gold Winglet was a little lacking now, only holding three dragonets, Kelp, a boisterous SeaWing hybrid, Allium, one of Firefly's old troublemaking buddies, and Penguin. JMA was a mess, Clay and Peril were trying to handle things, but Fatespeaker was a wreck, and either Riptide or Tsunami were always visiting, worrying their heads off. And since Sunny had dropped out of JMA to build a life- you could always find a few dragonets unsure where they ought to be. Not that there was that many dragonets left, most being pulled out for their safety. Mahogany took a deep breath, her eyes drooping. She clenched her talons- and fell asleep. Chapter Thirteen Mirrorglass Through the current days, Peril and Clay had been trying to keep the students happy and safe, but Mirror only felt one thing. Dread. Her sister was gone, and now a SkyWing, MudWing, and SandWing were all missing from her school. They all went missing without a trace. Mirrorglass had a feeling deep inside her that these weren't simply kidnappings. They were something much more sinister. Suddenly the world swam out of focus, and visions clouded her thoughts. Farflight tied up in a small room, blindfolded and gagged, shaking in fear. Three dragons beside her, in a similar situation. Suddenly the lights in the room came on and a chilling voice spoke. It said, "It's only a matter of time. She'll come looking for you. All of you. And then she shall be mine. And I shall be the most powerful dragon in Pyrrhia!" Mirror's head snapped up. The world around her became sharper, more focused again. She was panting hard, and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. Was the dragon talking about her? She had her answer when she closed her eyes in worry. An image of a blue dragon swam into her vision. Wayfarer. Chapter Fourteen Wayfarer After what seemed like years of darkness the sludge began to drip away. Wayfarer was slowly regaining consciousness. At long last, she opened her deep blue eyes. Riptide was already beside her, his warmness around her. In a blur, Tsunami and Valtameri also rushed in. Wayfarer's mind cleared as Tsunami called her name. The dragonet of destiny had 1uickly snatched her up into a hug. "Oh, Wayfarer, don't you ever go into a random coma again!" She said, scoldingly but not at the same time. Valtameri's green eyes sparkled with joy, and gratefulness. Suddenly, Wayfarer felt her mom shudder. Something welt splashed on Wayfarer's arm. Was she crying? Riptide put a wing around Tsunami. "There, she's okay," Riptide reassured. Tsunami slowly stopped. "Don't you dare tell Glory," she whispered in his ear. The two shared a quiet smile as Riptide wiped the tears from Tsunami's cheeks. Valtameri quickly flung herself at Wayfarer. "Thank the moons ''you're okay! I could barely concentrate in class!" Valtameri said worriedly. Wayfarer flashed a sequence on some scales weakly. ''What happened? ''Valtameri shrugged. "You were in a coma, I guess, for about a week." ''A week. Wayfarer felt it dawn on her that it was a week of her life she'd never get back. '' '' What happened? '' Wayfarer flashed in Aquatic. "Er... a few students have gone missing, but that's...no big deal," Valtameri said shakily, as if to prove that to herself as well. She sighed. Wayfarer gave her sister a hug. ''If dragons are going missing, someone needs to do something. '' ''But not me. No more journeys for me, right? Wayfarer wondered. Chapter Fifteen Mahogany Mahogany blinked, groaning and sliding off the bed. There was a lot more dragons here then usual. Her eyes widened when she saw Wayfarer was one of them. She charged forward, wrapping the SeaWing dragonet in a hug Wayfarer jumped out of her thoughtful expression, a small smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She curled her talons, wincing slightly as she bent one with a deep scar. "W-What do you remember?" Wayfarer shook her head, pointing to her chest. No chalkboard. "Does anyone know where it is?" She asked. Riptide stepped forward, putting a talon on her shoulder. "I think they'll be plenty of time for questioning later. I think the healer's done all they can right now, you two should return to your classes." Mahogany felt a little shocked at that. Wasn't this most important? She grudgingly agreed, however, a little more then eager to see her parents. She gave a wave to Wayfarer, and set off down the hall. She was stopped, a little farther, however, by two whispering dragonets. One was familiar, the other instantly recognizable. "Firefly!" She looked up, and Mahogany expected to see a happy expression. Instead, her eyebrows were creased, and her cheeks looked wet with tears. The other dragonet looked just as worried. "Poppy's gone!" Firefly cried, "Poppy disappeared last night, just like everyone else!" "What?" Mahogany asked, jumping. "Are you sure she's gone?" Firefly nodded, and her accomplice said shakily, "I was out for a walk with h-her last night,I-I turned around, a-and she was gone!" Mahogany now remembered the dragonet- Allium. Allium started to cry, and Firefly comforted her, though wobbily herself. "What if she's dead?" She shuddered, "Poppy can't be dead. We need to find her, Mahogany." Mahogany regretfully shook her head. "I t-think we should let the others h-handle it this time, we need to-" Firefly clenched her talons, angry. "I'm not going to stand by till everyone's picked off one by one. I thought you wouldn't either!" Mahogany reached out a talon, "I'm not! We can figure somethin-" Firefly interrupted her, helping Allium up. "If you aren't going to stand up and help, I will!" She stormed off, Allium confusedly following. "Firefly!" Mahogany called, not daring to chase after. "Firefly, please come back!" The purple hybrid ignored her calls, disappearing down the hall, out of reach. Chapter Sixteen Mirrorglass Mirror couldn't breathe. She had been right. It was something very sinister. She remembered back to their previous adventures and she felt sick. First, back when Peacemaker became Darkstalker again, I was his helpless victim. Second, back when Quake was still evil, he hired the Jester to... Hold Mahogany hostage and then make her his victim. And now, this evil dragon with a terrifying voice wants.... Wayfarer. She almost threw up. It was the perfect setup. One attack failed, they had another, if that attack failed, they had the final plan. And once they had her, she thought, only one dragon could escape alive. She had to warn Wayfarer. She hoped to the three moons that she hadn't already made some kind of plan. She hoped harder than she ever had before. Chapter Seventeen Wayfarer After a long afternoon of hugs and "are you okay"s, Wayfarer finally drifted off into sleep. At first, it was nice and peaceful darkness. But then, a oh-too familiar voice disturbed her temporary peace. "How unfortunate, most your schoolmates are missing," the voice hissed. What do you mean? Wayfarer wanted to say, but, due to obvious reasons, couldn't. But her expression must have given it away to whoever was hiding in the shadows of her mind. Wayfarer felt a sudden chill down her spine. Her claws curled, and her heart began to beat quicker. Fear had her in it's jaws, teeth to her neck. "Of course, it'd be a shame if something happened to Valtameri..." Something began to shake. Wayfarer opened her eyes and awoke with a jolt. Her sclaes were sticky with sweat. She turned to see a black dragon. Dark memories of Darkstalker flashed through her mind, but her vision adjusted to the dark and she saw Mirror standing over her. "Wayfarer-" Mirror started, as the blue dragonet snapped into realization. Valtmeri. She's in trouble. ''"Wayfarer, I've come to warn you," Mirrorglass said. Wayfarer stood up, and turned to rjn towards the door. She needed to see that her sister was okay. She ''had to. Her run was more of a clumsy wobbly waddle, due to her not really walking in a week. "Wayfarer!" Mirror called after her, steppjng to her side. "What's going on?" But once again, Wayfarer didn't reply with any signal. She turned the curve that led to her sisters room, praying to the moons that she was there, sleeping and okay. But instead, she saw an empty spot where Valtameri once slept. She was gone. Oh no no no no! ''In her spot was a note. It was written in an odd combination of linee and dashes. ''Thi''s ''is meant to be Aquatic, ''Wayfarer realized. It was a note meant for a SeaWing. A note meant for her. ''Dear Wayfarer, Your sister is gone, as you can plainly see. You can find her, along with all the other members of Jade Mountain Academy. If you do not come to the high peak on the third biggest island in the Bay of a Thousnd Scales by moonhigh in five days time, I'm afraid your sister will suffer the consequences. Tell no one anything in this note. Not that you could, of course. If you tell anyone, we will know. We have spies in the school. '' ''Five days. Make your choice now. The signature was an unreadable scrawl at the bottom of the page. Wayfarer crushed the paper beneath her talons. So they wanted her? If they had Valtameri, she couldn't risk it. She had to leave. "What did it say?" Mirror asked. Wayfarer shrugged. She hoped Mirror wouldn't figure anything out. But this note told her three things. One- Her sister, her family, and perhaps all of Jade Mountain depended onher choice. Two- There must be a SeaWing working for this Shadowy figure- or he was a SeaWing himself. Three- If there were spies, she could trust nobody. Not even any of her friends. The thought shook Wayfarer. She collapsed on the floor, tearing the paper up and beginning to cry. Chapter Eighteen Mahogany Category:Content (Jos98ie) Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Content (Rain The FanWing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Collaborations